Run
by polybi
Summary: Ashley love to run. Dedicated to the people of Boston. Caution: a touch of SQ. -Complete-


Every morning, Ashley Boyd-Herman ran.

She started soon after she had her baby, Alex. She would run a half-mile every morning through the small town of Storybrooke. Past Gold's store. Past Granny's. Past the sheriff's office, where she was occasionally joined by Sheriff Swan. She started avoiding 108 Mifflin Street because she did not want run past the usually ill-tempered mayor. But she kept running.

After the cloud passed through Storybrooke and the curse that gripped the town was partially lifted, Ashley Boyd realized that she was indeed a girl named Ella. As in Cinderella. Her husband, Sean was, in reality, Prince Thomas. Glass slipper, the whole nine yards. But discovering that royalty did not stop her from running.

Soon, she gained running partners. Emma, the sheriff. Ruby, the werewolf/deputy. And once in awhile, the formerly mean-spirited mayor, whose temper had softened, probably because of the budding closeness between the mayor and the sheriff.

One of the local teachers, Mary Margaret, and her husband David soon joined in. And even though there was some initial bad blood between Mary Margaret and the mayor (probably because Mary Margaret was actually Snow White, the mayor was actually the Evil Queen...and some business about an apple), that half-mile run became a ritual for all three.

Now people run for many reasons. To clear their minds, to challenge themselves, for fitness, even fun. For Ashley Boyd-Herman, she ran for a definite reason.

The Marathon.

Emma was a stranger in Storybrooke when she arrived a couple of years ago. No strangers ever came to town. But once planted, she regaled all who knew her with fascinating and occasionally ribald stories of Patriot's Day in Boston. And The Marathon.

Thousands of people of all ages from lands far and near ran the 20-plus miles around that city every year. There were the professional competitors. The ones with disabilities. The ones who ran for a cause. But there were few who ran to win. But all rand to be in that mob of humanity. And Ashley wanted to be in that mob.

So Ashley trained. Not just running, but weight training, usually with husband Sean aka Thomas. She changed her diet. She read running books. She did everything possible to increase her endurance.

But she also knew one thing. Because part of the curse was still in place, she knew she could not leave Storybrooke without a great penalty. She was heartbroken, but she kept running.

The town had a soft spot for Ashley. In Storybrooke, they knew her as a young mom who loved her daughter fiercely. In the Forest, they knew her as a sweet soul with an innocent heart. Even the Evil Queen had a touch of caring when it came to Ashley/Ella. And it was that caring that gave the Queen, the mayor, Regina, a most audacious idea.

As Regina told Ashley, the method that was used by the shopkeeper Gold (in the forest known as Rumplestiltskin, could allow Ashley to leave Storybrooke for a short while, with escort. Since Emma was not of Storybrooke, the sheriff would be the escort. And Regina and Emma assured Ashley that the entire town was behind her.

And it was. Everyone pitched in to help Ashley train for The Marathon. Of course, it was too late to qualify for that year's race, so Ashley had a full year.

Which was good, because one day in April, Ashley twisted her ankle.

She spent two weeks in bed, with Sean trying to nurse his wife back to health. Her husband and her little Alex were a comfort, as well as all of the Storybrookians who came to her aid.

And besides, she could always watch the race on TV.

And she did. She allowed herself a jug of Pepsi and chips that afternoon as she watched the runners move through the streets of that magical land Emma came from called Boston. Sean was there, as well as Alex, Emma, Mary Margaret, Ruby, and even the mayor. As a matter of fact Regina seemed more relaxed and at ease than she ever was (but then, Regina's hand was in Emma's the whole time).

Then IT happened.

There was a boom. Almost everyone thought it was fireworks goof. Then another boom. An entire living room watched in horror as the explosions ripped through the streets. Gasps and horrified sighs filled the room. "No one could survive that!" "How horrible!" "Gods!" Those were the words that filled that room in that moment. And while almost everyone was in shock. Ashley turned and saw an inconsolable Emma Swan sob audibly into the chest of Regina Mills who held her tight with one arm and tried to comfort the sheriff.

For most of that day Ashley watched the television screen. Like many in the town...like many in the vast land called the USA...Ashley watched and looked for anything that could be good news. There was none. Three people had died. Over 150 were hurt. Many of them lost arms and legs in the explosion. The young woman had never witnessed such horror. She had the thought of calling Regina and apologizing for ever calling her evil.

More bad news. And 8-year-old boy killed in this. As evening got deeper she laid with her daughter Alex sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. Ashley thought..it could have been her.

The next day was slower. More news, but slowly. No suspects. Authorities still looking.

Ashley had been glued to the television for most of the day. She was thankful for Sean, a rock through this. She was also a bit proud of herself; not breaking down for all this. Just a tear, here and there.

Then there was Krys.

She was about 8 years older than Ashley, but she had a young face and was very attractive. She was a manager at a restaurant. Kind of like Ashley, who worked part-time at Granny's.

Everyone loved Krys. She went to the marathon every year any may have dreamed on running one day. She loved animals and people.

Just like Ashley.

It could have been her at the finish line.

When Sean came in with a cold glass of water, his wife was crying uncontrollably.

Ashley Boyd-Herman continues to run everyday, ankle all healed. And the same posse of runners travel with her every morning on the same half-mile route. But now, instead of stopping at a half-mile, she runs the full mile.

She also seems more determined. More focused.

Her husband, Sean noticed and one day asked her why she's running more.

"I run the same half-mile for myself I always have. The second half, I run for Krys."

And yes, she will run the Marathon next year. For them both.

_Dedicated to Krystal Campbell. My thoughts and our thoughts go out to the people of Boston._

_OUAT is owned by ABC._


End file.
